Première vague
by Lostopium
Summary: Cela fait deux mois que Pyro à croisé le regard de l'ingénieur ennemi. Et ça fait deux mois que son cœur bat pour lui. Malgré ses tentatives, il ne parvient pas à lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui... jusqu'à ce qu'un événement pour le moins singulier oblige les REDs et les BLUs à collaborer.
1. L'ours en peluche

1_ L'ours en peluche

Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Pyro travaillait chez les REDs et qu'il brûlait du BLU toute la journée. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait eu que très peu de signes d'affections de la part de ses collègues. Ça seul satisfaction était d'avoir fait du bon travail et d'aller se coucher auprès d'une peluche rose en forme de licorne qu'il avait confectionné lui-même. Il lui arrivait parfois de pleurer contre elle car il se sentait trop seul. Et le matin, il était obligé de la cacher, au cas où l'un de ses coéquipiers n'entre et se moque de lui en la voyant. Le pyromane avait déjà assez de remarques à propos de sa façon de parler ou même de son identité mystérieuse, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le raille à propos d'une peluche.  
Mais depuis deux mois, il s'était trouvé une nouvelle attraction : l'équipe BLU avait accueilli un nouvel ingénieur. Son petit plaisir n'était pas de le brûler vif ou de détruire ses tourelles, non, c'était de le regarder, encore et encore. Chaque fois qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin son sourire, il sentait son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Et si par inadvertance il se trouvait devant lui, il se laissait tuer, incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette ou de lui fendre la tête. Il revenait alors au Respawn en soupirant. Puis quand venait le soir, il sortait et se cachait pour observer l'ingénieur qui passait ses soirées seul dans une petite cabane perchée qu'on appelait justement le perchoir. C'était habituellement un nid à Sniper, mais une fois le combat fini, il devenait le repère de ce drôle de mécano qui aimait humer l'air du soir.  
Cela faisait donc deux mois que le RED Pyro aimait en secret le BLU Engineer. Il ne pouvait rien dire à personne, et de toute façon, personne ne le comprenait. Et il pouvait encore moins le dire à l'heureux élu !  
Le pyromane décida alors de lui faire quelques avances anonymement et il confectionna alors un adorable petit ours en peluche doté de lunettes de protection et d'un casque jaune. Ensuite, il l'envoya à l'ingénieur ennemi en passant par une poste extérieure à la base.  
Il fut heureux de voir quelques jours plus tard l'homme au beau sourire porter l'ours en peluche dans la poche de cuir qui pend toujours à sa ceinture. Mais que faire de plus ?

Un jour, alors que Pyro parcourait les tunnels des vieilles mines, son pied buta contre quelque chose de mou et léger. Il baissa la tête et vit la petite peluche. Son cœur se serra. L'ingénieur aurait-il décidé de la jeter ? Il la prit et la glissa à l'intérieur de sa combinaison. Peut-être qu'il l'avait simplement perdu. Quelque chose bougea derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et d'allumer son lance-flamme. Le Spy ennemi tomba à terre dans un hurlement de douleur.

-Mmh mmhmhm pmph ! fit le RED avec un ton ironique.

Puis il s'ébroua et repris sa promenade dans les boyaux de terre. Il fit un pas à l'extérieur et entendit la voix de l'administrateur leur annoncé que les REDs avaient gagné. Pyro lâcha un cri de joie et retourna dans les mines direction la base RED.

Les combattants étant enfin tous partis dans leurs quartiers, Pyro sortit et se cacha derrière une palissade faites de tôle. Il se pencha et aperçu le casque jaune dans le perchoir. Il sortit le petit ours de sa combinaison, le caressa et sortit de sa cachette. Le pyromane se fit le plus discret possible, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait que l'ingénieur en tant que BLU. Il atteignit la bicoque sans problème et grimpa les escaliers en bois sans faire de bruit. Mieux valait de pas effrayer le mécano.  
Un fois en haut, il vit le dos de l'homme en salopette. Il était plongé dans un livre qu'il lisait debout, les mains appuyé sur une table installé là. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu.  
Pyro déglutit et tapota doucement l'épaule de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci se retourna, sursauta en retenant un cri et le coup partit aussi tôt. La clef à molette frappa si fort le masque à gaz qu'un des verres se brisa et que le pyromane fit un tour sur lui-même avant de tomber par terre.  
Le RED, bien qu'atrocement sonné, parvint à se recroqueviller dans un coin de la cabane, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, le souffle court.  
L'homme au casque s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas cette attitude, puis son attention fut attiré par quelque chose sur le planché. L'ours en peluche était tombé des mains de l'incendiaire lorsqu'il l'avait frappé. Alors il la ramassa et regarda une nouvelle fois son ennemi :

-T'es v'nu juste pour me ram'ner ma peluche ?

À son accent, Pyro déduit qu'il était Texan. Il ne bougea pas, la tête lui tournait encore trop.

-Oh ! Tu réponds ?!

Le RED se força à hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il avait un peu peur de se reprendre un autre coup. Habituellement, lorsqu'il croisait l'ingénieur, sa mort était rapide, mais là…

-Ah… t'es mis en danger pour ram'ner cette peluche, t'en est conscient ?!

L'autre hocha la tête à nouveau, toujours caché derrière ses mains. Il entendit le BLU reposer sa clef à molette et soupirer. Il releva un peu la tête et vit qu'il était appuyé contre la table, bras croisés et la peluche de nouveau à sa place.

-J'sais pas trop quoi dire là, bonhomme, à part p't'être merci ! T'es bien courageux pour v'nir jusqu'là sans arme. D'ailleurs, t'peux t'rel'ver, j'frappe pas un homme désarmé hors combat. Et encore moins un homme qui m'ramène ma peluche. J'ai dut la perdre pendant l'combat.

Pyro ne bougeait pas, malgré la voix rassurante du BLU.

-Hey, ça va ? J't'ai frappé si fort ? s'inquiétait Engineer

Il s'approcha de l'homme en combinaison ignifuge qui se recroquevilla un peu plus avec un petit gémissement.

-Hé, hé, t'en fais pas, j'vais pas t'faire mal ! J'suis désolé pour le coup, mais t'm'as surpris, expliqua-t-il gêné. Fais-moi voir ça, tu veux ?

L'incendiaire n'eut pas le choix, l'ingénieur l'attrapa par le filtreur et lui souleva la tête.  
Le Texan eut un mouvement de recul et poussa un cri de surprise qu'il étouffa en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Visiblement confus, il s'excusa :

-J'suis désolé, j'savais pas que… je… Non t'fais pas peur mais…

Derrière les derniers morceaux de verre brisé, il avait pu voir une petite partie du vrai visage du pyromane : un œil totalement blanc dépourvu de cils au milieu d'une peau distordue blanche et rose parsemée à présent de petits éclats de verre. De quoi faire peur il est vrai au premier coup d'œil lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas.

-Mmmh.. mmmhg ghhhmphh nnnm… répondit l'autre d'une voix timide en détournant la tête.

-J'suis vraiment confus, j'comprends pas un mot de c'que tu dis… heu…hem… Bouge pas j'vais chercher de quoi soigner rapidement et réparer ton masque, d'accord ?!

-Mhhhp ?! mmfmmffmhpm mphmfphmf !

-À t'voir faire l'asticot comme ça c't'un refus, mais imagine, tu r'tournes dans ta base comme ça, t'vas avoir droit à de sérieuses questions, mon bonhomme, voir même pire ! Alors j'vais chercher du matériel et toi t'bouge pas ! Tiens, j'te l'laisse en otage !

Il enfonça l'ours en peluche dans les bras du pyromane et se précipita dans les escaliers pour courir jusqu'à sa base. L'ingénieur avait raison, si Pyro retournait à la base dans cette état, on saurait qu'il sort le soir voir le BLU et il ne pourrait jamais dire pourquoi. On risquerait alors de le prendre pour un traitre et sa situation n'irait pas en s'améliorant.  
Il s'assit dans le coin de la cabane en bois, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine serrant la peluche contre lui. Il se sentait bête et la douleur à sa tête le lançait.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et enfin il entendit les pas de l'ingénieur dans l'escalier.

-Toujours là ? Bien !

Il déposa une petite caisse de métal bleu et une boite de premier secours sur la table. Il ouvrit la boite aux couleurs pâles et en sortit de quoi s'occuper des plaies du pyromane.

-J'imagine que tu n'voudras pas que j'vois ton visage, alors j'vais faire comme j'peux pour t'soigner.

Il s'agenouilla près du RED (si près) et d'une main il tint la tête du blessé et de l'autre enlevait les quelques bouts de verre encore fichés dans la peau déjà torturée avec une pince. L'arcade sourcilière nue du pyromane se fronçait de temps à autre, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche, mais il faut dire que la manœuvre ne lui était pas agréable. Puis l'ingénieur prit le désinfectant et en imbiba un coton qu'il passa soigneusement sur chaque plaie.

-V'là ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Mais pour réparer l'reste, faut qu't'enlève ton masque.

Pyro enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, l'air de dire que cela était impossible. Mais l'autre rit gentiment :

-T'as qu'à t'tourner l'temps que j'travaille dessus, d'accord ?

L'autre acquiesça et se tourna face au coin pour enlever son masque. Engineer découvrit des cheveux cuivrés et en bataille, légèrement rendu électrique par le masque. Ils n'étaient pas assez longs pour couvrir la grande balafre qui lui descendait dans la nuque et qui lui prenait tout le côté gauche de la tête, lui collant également l'oreille au crâne. Il fut parcouru malgré lui d'un frisson à la vue de cette cicatrice mais il ne dit rien. Il prit le masque et enleva ce qui restait du verre cassé.

-Dis-moi… T'es pas obligé de répondre hein, mais… tu vois de ton œil gauche ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel l'ingénieur continuait son travail de réparation, désespérant d'avoir une réponse. Cependant, une voix enrouée qui aurait avalé trop de fumée répondit :

-Non.

L'homme au casque ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix du pyromane, puis il reprit un air grave :

-Ah, je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas trop dur en étant borgne ? Enfin, j'veux dire, quand j'te croise, t'as pas l'air d'agir, je m'demandai s'tu vois conv'nablement du coup…

-Si.

-Héhéhé, t'es pas bien bavard sans masque, mon garçon ! le taquina le BLU.

Pour toute réponse l'homme en rouge enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans les épaules, embêté par cette taquinerie. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

-D'un côté, ça m'fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix, même si t'es quand même mon ennemi.

-J'aimerai ne pas l'être…

-Hm ?

L'ingénieur fut surpris par cette réponse improbable du pyromane. Il s'arrêta un moment dans son affaire pour le regarder sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air d'un gamin qu'on aurait mis au coin, toujours replié sur lui-même. Le mécano décida de changer de conversation reprenant la répération:

-Maintenant, tu peux m'dire qu'est c'qui t'as am'né à faire cette folie ?

-Je… je savais qu'elle t'appartenait et… je me suis dit que… que ce serait dommage qu'elle soit séparée de son propriétaire que… peut-être qu'elle t'est chère.

-En effet, j'l'aime beaucoup même si mes partenaires s'moquent de moi à propos de ça. Mais j'leur en veux pas et puis, ils savent tous que j'sais pas d'qui elle vient. Le colis était anonyme.

-Et tu acceptes les cadeaux d'anonymes ?

-Eh bien, pas forcément mais l'fait que ce p'tit ours porte mes lunettes et mon casque, ça m'a touché. Une admiratrice peut-être.

Il rit de bon cœur et entendit une petite toux venant du pyromane.

-J'ai bientôt fini, l'informa le réparateur.

L'autre hocha la tête. Il tremblait un peu, pris d'un intense malaise. La timidité sûrement. Il se sentait mis à nu, il détestait parler aux gens sans avoir son masque, il détestait avoir son visage à découvert.

-Ça n'va pas ?

-J'veux mon masque, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Il arrive, t'en fais pas, encore…

-Il me faut… faut mon masque !

Pyro cachait son visage de ses mains en se resserrant un peu plus sur lui-même. Il était totalement pris de panique et il fallait le calmer au plus vite. Engineer était quelqu'un de très compréhensif et attentionné envers ses collègues et son entourage et il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait à un RED auparavant. Il retira ses lunettes, les laissant pendre à son cou, ferma les yeux et s'agenouilla à côté du pyromane. Puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et de son autre main, il ramena la tête du RED contre lui.

-Chhhhhht, là, y a pas d'soucie, y a personne, y a que nous deux, tout vas bien, mon garçon, d'accord ? Je ne peux que t'entendre, je n'te vois pas, c'est promis, parole de Texan !

Pyro s'était figé dans le bras de l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement. Il s'entait son cœur battre et sa voix résonner dans sa poitrine. Il leva un peu la tête et vit que ses yeux était clos. Il en profita un moment pour le contempler. Il avait de grands cernes accentués par les marques de ses lunettes de protection. Ses pommettes ressortaient légèrement au-dessus de sa large mâchoire ornée d'une barbe d'au moins deux jours. Sa bouche fine aux coins rieurs lui donnait un air adorable. Comme il aurait voulu voir ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car s'il les voyait, lui le verrait aussi.  
L'incendiaire colla de nouveau son oreille contre le torse large de l'ingénieur.

-Tout va bien.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde, marmonna le RED.

-J' m'en doute, Pyro, mais je n'te r'garde pas.

-Et j'aimerai un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly dessus… marmonna l'autre plus bas.

-Hein ?

L'ingénieur ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-Sacré Pyro !

Il lui frotta la tête et se releva pour attraper le masque et le tendre au pyromane. Il sentit la texture lisse lui glisser entre les doigts puis il entendit de nouveau le marmonnement étouffé du pyromane :

-Mefffi.

-Oh y a pas d'quoi, mon garçon, on est quitte ! Mais tu vas d'voir rentrer à ta base, ton absence risque d'être suspecte.

L'autre acquiesça, commença à s'en aller et s'arrêta pour lancer un dernier regard à l'ingénieur. Celui-ci lui sourit et… Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Pyro se tourna de nouveau pour partir, se pris le mur, grogna et descendit l'escalier. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma sans même dîner. Il se roula dans ses draps, attrapa sa peluche et lui fit part de la plus belle journée qu'il n'est jamais eu depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.


	2. Eboulement

2_ Éboulement

Les jours suivants étaient plus faciles à supporter pour Pyro. Il s'amusait à voir l'ingénieur BLU de loin, le saluant secrètement. Et lui, lui signalait avec discrétion où il avait posté ses tourelles afin que le pyromane les évite. Pyro bien entendu n'en faisait pas part à ses collègues par respect pour le BLU, sinon cela pourrait changer toute la donne.  
S'ils se croisaient, ils passaient en se jetant un regard amical. Si l'un des deux était accompagné, l'autre s'enfuyait. Bien souvent c'était l'ingénieur qui était accompagné du Soldier qui profitait des distributeurs et l'incendiaire faisait demi-tour en vitesse.

-C'est ça ! Rentre chez ta mère ! Lâche ! lui criait alors le Soldier BLU.

Et quelques minutes plus tard il brûlait au détour d'un couloir.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il te fuit comme ça le marmonneur RED ? demanda-t-il un jour à l'ingénieur.

-J'lui ai juste fait comprendre qui était le patron ! répondait alors l'autre.

Ses coéquipiers ne lui demandaient jamais plus d'explication, ils savaient de quoi il était capable s'il était énervé. Ils se disaient tout simplement qu'il avait coincé l'ennemi dans un coin et lui avait fait passer « un sale quart d'heure » comme disait le soldat.

Ce jour-là, le soleil brûlait la moindre parcelle de peau à découvert. Les scouts étaient rouges mais continuaient toujours de courir, s'abreuvant de sodas divers. Le RED Soldier avait fini par convaincre Pyro de le suivre dans les tunnels pour prendre l'ennemi par surprise. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'ombre du boyau de terre, un « bip bip » régulier les arrêta.

-Tourelle droit devant ! chuchota le grand homme.

-Mmuuf mh maah ?

-Ouais ! J'suis paré !

Et l'homme au casque s'élança, bondit et envoya sa rocket sur la tourelle qui le mitraillait. Deux bombes en plus venant de derrière firent sauter le bâtiment érigé par l'ingénieur BLU un peu plus loin derrière. Celui-ci arrivait armer d'un long fusil à pompe ainsi qu'accompagné de son Scout et de son Soldier. Les échanges de tir venait à peine de commencer qu'un bruit effroyable les stoppa net et les fit tomber à terre. Il fit soudain plus sombre et un nuage de poussière se souleva dans tout le tunnel. Ou plutôt le morceau de tunnel. Pyro fut le premier à relever la tête et à constater que les deux côtés du couloir terreux étaient bouchés par de lourds rochers et des débris de bois et de métal.

-Qu'est c'que c'est ?! tonna le militaire bleu.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? S'est passé quoi là ! paniquait l'éclaireur.

-Je dirais bien un éboulement moi ! fit le Demoman RED en tapotant les pierres.

Engineer se releva en massant son crâne :

-J'en ai b'en peur, les garçons, hm j'me suis pris un coup sur la caboche j'vous dis pas ! Heureus'ment qu'j'avais mon casque !

-Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le soldat.

-Ouais, ouais, tout va bien !

Pyro n'osa pas s'approcher de lui et resta aux côté de son coéquipier RED.  
Un haut-parleur dans le tunnel grésilla :

-Qu'avez-vous fait, bande d'idiots ?! vociféra l'administrateur. Vous vous amusez à détruire le terrain maintenant ?! Ma patience à des limites, mercenaires ! Non seulement vous êtes des incapables, et des brutes sans cervelle, mais en plus vous êtes des maladroits ! Vous avez réussi à vous piéger à six dans ce fichue tunnel en vous bagarrant inutilement comme des bêtes juste pour votre ego et non pour le travail qu'on vous a donné ! Je vous signale également qu'en plus de l'éboulement vous avez réussi à faire s'effondrer deux bâtiments qui étaient au-dessus, tuant par la même occasion quelque uns de vos camarades ! De quoi ralentir encore cette mission ! Je suis très en colère, mercenaires ! Vous Demoman, on ne vous a jamais appris qu'une bombe détruit tout sur son passage, notamment l'environnement ? Et que dans une galerie souterraine tout s'effondre du coup ?! Pareils pour vous Soldiers ! On ne vous a jamais fait mention du fameux « connaître son environnement » à l'armée ?! Vous êtes prisonniers de vos bêtises à présent ! Et vous Engineer hein ?! Vous préférez éviter le combat et vous cacher dans un tunnel tranquille pour vous la couler douce et échapper à cette malheureuse chaleur ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire ça de vous, vous me décevez énormément ingénieur ! D'autant plus que vous vous postez en plein milieu avec par la même occasion la plus grosse tourelle que vous pouviez faire pour faire s'effondrer une mine ! Cette preuve d'inintelligence me désespère et je comprends à présent pourquoi votre concubin vous ait quitté ! Permettez-moi de vous dire que je songe au renvoi ! À présent, débrouillez-vous pour vous sortir de là, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous !

Tous restèrent sans voix. Ils n'avaient jamais autant été sermonné et encore moins de cette façon. Ils avaient tous le regard dans le vide et le silence était tel qu'on put entendre l'ingénieur déglutir. Alors vint le moment qu'il redoutait tant :

-Eh… C'est quoi concubin ? demanda le scout.

-C'est un petit copain… répondit le soldat, tournant un regard interloqué vers le mécano.

-Ah putain ! Mais t'es une foutue pédale l'ingé ! s'écria le jeune homme.

-Beh ça alors tu me déçois ! renchérie le grand homme.

-Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! C'pour ça qu'tu nous regarde dans les douches ! AH ! T'es dégueulasse ! continuait l'autre.

-Non, non, je n'ai jamais… tentait de se défendre l'ingénieur.

-Par contre tu ne nies pas être une fiotte, mon saligaud ! beuglait son collègue au casque.

-T'es un putain de pervers trop dégueulasse, mec !

Engineer en avait assez. Il se sentait humilié et en colère. Il jeta son casque à terre avec violence, abaissa ses lunettes et hurla en menaçant de sa clef à molette :

-BORDEL ! Oui je suis gay ! Oui j'ai couché avec des hommes et qu'est-c'que ça change ?! Parce que NON je n'vous regarde pas dans les douches, espèces d'imbéciles ! Je n'vous mate pas, je n'fantasme pas sur vous, je n'vais pas vous sauter dessus, je n'l'ai jamais fait et je n'le ferais jamais ! C'est bien clair !? On vient de s'faire passer un sacrer savon par l'admin, elle à révéler des infos personnels à mon sujet alors qu'elle n'en avait pas l'droit et me menace de m'renvoyer, et vous tout c'que vous trouvez à faire c'est me sermonner, me r'pousser, me dire qu'j'vous dégoute alors qu'y n'sait jamais rien passer ! Alors très bien, continuez à m'insulter, mais pour le coup, c'vous qui me décevez et dans c'cas compté pas sur moi pour vous aider à vous sortir de là !

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas pendant un moment et le Demoman vint entre eux avant que d'autres répliques n'empirent la situation.

-Ouais, qu'elle nouvelle ! Votre ingénieur est une pédale, que c'est écœurant ! Par contre j'ai une annonce peut être plus importante pour vous, le Respawn ne fonctionne plus !

Le BLU trapu croisa les bras et s'éloigna un peu pour se retrouver au près des reste de sa tourelle. Les deux autres mirent un certain temps à assimiler ce que venait de leur dire l'Ecossais. Puis Soldier réagit :

-Quoi ?!

-Notre Soldier à nous est toujours sous les décombres… son… il n'a… pas respawné… Il est vraiment mort…

Les BLUs se tournèrent vers Pyro agenouillé auprès d'un cadavre brisé et sanguinolent entre les rochers.

-Ça veut dire que… commença le soldat

-Qu'on va tous mourir ?! s'affola l'éclaireur.

-Non espèce d'imbécile ! Enfin oui si il nous arrive une merde mais… Tous ceux qui étaient dans ces bâtiments…

-Mort, finit le Demoman, ouais c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Et j'sais pas où sont les autres encore en vie et j'pense pas qu'on vienne nous sauver de là !

Le militaire s'assit par terre contre la paroi de terre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Pour une fois, le gamin habituellement bavard l'imita, choqué par la nouvelle. L'homme noir revint auprès du cadavre de son coéquipier qui avait été pour lui un très bon ami. Pyro décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul car après tout, lui, il n'avait jamais été très aimé du soldat. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas de l'ingénieur assis sur une de ses caisses de ferraille peinte en bleu. Le Texan ne le vit pas. Il ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, il était comme éteint les yeux dans le vide. Il était éclairé par une lampe à huile accroché au mur et la lumière fit scintiller quelque chose près de sa paupière. Pyro cru voir alors une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
Il s'approcha doucement et lui tapota l'épaule. L'autre se tourna vers lui, désemparé.

-Mhu mplluumrrh ? fit une petite voix étouffée.

Sans savoir comment il avait fait, il comprit la question du pyromane : « tu pleures ? »

-Tout va bien, mon garçon, je… bah ! T'en fais pas…

Sa voix était si triste. Pyro sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou et réfugia sa tête contre sa joue. Il sentit en retour les bras robustes se refermer autour de lui et le serrer. Il savait qu'il se retenait de pleurer mais ses larmes coulaient toutes seules. À quoi pensait-il ?  
L'ingénieur était assez près de lui pour entendre un « Moi je m'en fiche, je t'aime bien, et te voir triste me rend triste. » Il le serra un peu plus fort et lui murmura :

-T'es un bon garçon, Pyro, tu sais ça ?

Enfin il sourit. Pyro sentit le mouvement des muscles sur le doux visage et il se recula pour voir ce beau sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir vivement et de lui accorder une acclamation joyeuse. Engineer enleva ce qui restait de ses larmes sur ses joues et caressa la tête du RED.

-Tu sympathises avec les REDs maintenant ? ironisa le soldat.

-Lui au moins n's'arrête pas à des préjugés ! reprocha l'autre. Et puis, si on veut sortir d'là, va falloir s'entraider.

-Quand est-c'qu'on sort ? se plaignait Scout.

-Je pense d'abord qu'on va se r'poser, t'es couvert d'écorchure, toi Soldier t'es blessé à la cuisse et moi je m'suis pris quelques pierres sur le gueule ! Vous les Reds, rien de cassé ?

Le Demoman n'avait visiblement rien physiquement mais Pyro boitait un peu et avait mal à un bras. Impossible de soulever son lance-flamme pour le moment ou d'utiliser sa masse.

-Les murs tiennent bien encore, j'pense qu'on peut prendre un peu d'temps pour soigner les bobos et dormir un coup, planifia le mécano.

Tous acquiescèrent. Soldier soigna au mieux sa jambe avec l'alcool de l'expert en bombes et la banda avec un morceau du débardeur qu'il portait en dessous sa veste. Puis il aida l'éclaireur à s'occuper de ses petites plaies.

-T'n'as pas d'blessures ouverte, Pyro, t'es sûr ? demanda Engineer.

L'autre répondit par un hochement de tête de droite à gauche.

-T'es sûr ?

Cette fois, la réponse fut une petite pichenette sur son crâne rasé.

-Très bien, très bien, gamin, mais bon j'm'inquiète, on va avoir b'soin de bras après pour sortir de là !

-Mmhhm mhhmpphmpggr mphmmhpmrp.

-D'accord !

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas compris un traitre de mot de cette phrase mais vu le ton, son inquiétude embêtait le RED.

-Bon, les garçons, v'm'en voyez désolé mais j'vais dormir un peu, histoire d'avoir les idées au clair après.

-Oui, je m'occupe de rester éveiller pendant ce temps ! Juste au cas où ! répondit Soldier.

-Fais comme tu veux, soupira l'ingénieur.

Puis il défie le haut de sa salopette, déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva pour la rouler en boule et s'en servir comme coussin. Il ne vit pas le regard désorienté de Pyro qui admirait ses bras nus et son torse contre lequel il rêvait de se blottir une nouvelle fois. Il s'allongea à même le sol et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Il avait choisi un endroit ou la terre était un peu plus mole histoire de ne pas trop avoir mal au dos au réveil. Scout vint le rejoindre d'un côté, Pyro de l'autre.  
Le militaire veilla sur leur sommeil, tendant de temps à autre son oreille pour entre des bruits peu commun : des bruits mécaniques, des tintements métalliques et le chant des pas de personnes rangées en ordre et avançant en cadence. Il trouva ça très suspect mais tant qu'on ne les embêtait pas, il laisserait ses coéquipiers dormir. Il leur parlerait de cet évènement à leur réveil.


	3. Nouveau camp

3_ Nouveau camp

Le groupe piégé sous la terre se mit à déblayer un des passages sous les directives de l'ingénieur. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'à faire une petite ouverture, mais elle était suffisamment large pour faire passer chacun d'entre eux. REDs et BLUs débouchèrent dans un nouveau tunnel qui n'avait subi aucun dégât et s'engagèrent à travers ce boyau de roche éclairés par le lance-flamme. Demoman devait aider le pyromane à porter sa flamme, il avait encore trop mal à son bras. Peut-être un muscle déchiré.  
Ils durent marcher un long moment avant de tomber sur un croisement. Le groupe tourna à gauche et se trouvèrent devant une sortie barrée par de grosses planches en bois qui brisait la lumière du soleil en centaine de faisceau lumineux.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, non pas à cause des planches, mais à cause d'un bruit étrange : celui que Soldier avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt. On envoya l'éclaireur pour s'approcher le plus discrètement possible du barrage. Il vit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

-Eh ! Les mecs, z'allez pas m'croire mais… Y a… Y a des putains de robots qui nous ressemble ! Avec un super grand camion ou un putain de tank, j'saurai pas dire c'que c'est !

-Pardon ? répondit l'ingénieur.

Il s'approcha à son tour et constata que Scout ne délirait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette supercherie ! tonna le militaire.

-Chut ! Pas si fort imbécile ! chuchota le poseur de bombes.

L'homme trapu et le gamin reculèrent au passage d'une troupe de soldats mécaniques.

-J'crois qu'ils s'en vont, on va attendre qu'y reste p'us personne et on filera prévenir les autres, vous m'suivez les gars ? suggéra celui au casque jaune.

-Ma foi, ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée ! affirma Soldier.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir faire exploser une partie des lattes de bois pour se frayer un passage. Mais en sortant, ils furent surpris par un robot équipé d'une arme lourde semblable à la fameuse Sasha. L'Ecossais et le Texan était devant lui et ne purent esquiver les premières balles. Les trois autres réagirent au plus vite. Scout harcelait l'ennemi en lui tournant autour et l'homme de guerre lui envoya ses rockets. Pendant ce temps, Pyro trainait le mécano à l'intérieur du tunnel.

-Mmmoomaaam ! Mmmmgmgfr mpmmhg ! s'adressait-il au Demoman.

-Oui, j'y vais !

Et l'homme noir pris le lance-grenade qu'il avait lâché et partit aider ses compagnons.

-Hmf ! Un Heavy… J'crois pas… un Heavy, grommelait l'ingénieur.

-Mmmh… ssshhhhff…Mmmfmgrre phtrffh mpggh mmffmfm !

-J'comprends rien à c'que tu dis, mon garçon, mais c'est gentil d'm'avoir mis à l'abris.

Pyro était accroupi à côté de l'homme à terre. Il lui soulevait la tête d'une main et serrait la salopette de l'autre. Il cherchait autour de lui, paniqué, il voulait trouver quelque chose pour soulager se corps transpercé de plusieurs balles. Mais ne voyant rien, il se mit à genoux pour servir de coussin au blessé en marmonnant pour lui-même. L'homme aux lunettes serrait les dents mais esquissa un sourire :

-Eh, t'en fais pas, petit, ce n'sont que quelques balles, j'ai connu pire ! Gnh !

-Mmmh… Mfmfmgmhp mpp… répondit le masque à gaz peu convaincu.

Un bruit d'explosion et des cris de joie leur firent comprendre que les autres s'étaient débarrassés du Heavy métallique.

-Hey ! R'gardez ça ! Y a du fric là-dedans ! s'exclama Scout.

-Tu as l'œil, bravo ! Garde le ! répondit Soldier qui alla ensuite voir Pyro , comment se porte notre ingénieur ?

-Je m'porte plus ou moins bien, assez pour parler et r'fléchir en tous cas.

-Bien ! Mais j'vais t'porter ça ira plus vite, il y a la base RED tout près.

-Me v'là bien !

Le militaire fit passer le bras de l'ingénieur par-dessus son épaule et il le souleva.

-Hm ! Va falloir penser à freiner sur les desserts mon vieux !

-Toi, t'as les muscles, moi, j'ai l'cerveau, on peut pas tout avoir ! riposta le blessé vexé.

Demoman étouffa un rire et ils partirent en direction de la base RED.  
Arrivés là-bas, les deux REDs restant, Sniper et Heavy, furent surpris de voir arriver leurs coéquipiers accompagnés de leurs ennemis. Le borgne noir leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il c'était passé ainsi que leur découverte surprenante. Il les pressa également d'aller chercher l'équipe BLU. Avant de partir, le Sniper leur précisa que leur médecin restait introuvable et que s'il fallait des soins, mieux valait prier pour que le Medic BLU soit resté en vie.  
Pendant ce temps, on installa l'ingénieur dans le canapé de la salle de séjour et Pyro parti chercher en boitillant quelques bières pour hydrater la gorge sèche de ses camarades. Il prit plaisir à redresser Engineer pour l'aider à boire et l'observer avec un air attendrit que personne ne pouvait voir.

-Merci, mon garçon, ouch ! Ça va aller, merci.

Ses yeux si bleus cherchaient ceux du pyromane à travers les verres noirs du masque à gaz. Il se souvint de cette œil blanc qu'il avait aperçu après l'avoir frappé et eut un peu de peine à nouveau.

De l'équipe BLU il ne restait plus que le Medic qui jugea bon de fusionner les deux camps en un pour se défendre contre ces nouveaux venus. Il s'occupa de chaque blessure avec minutie jusqu'au soir. Heavy avait préparé le repas pendant que l'Australien tentait de contacter l'administrateur.  
Ce fut pendant leur repas qu'une petite femme en tailleur violet leur rendit visite :

-Bonsoir, mercenaires, et bon appétit. Nous avons reçu votre appel et trouver quelques images plutôt curieuses prisent par les caméras. Nous n'avons encore aucune idée de la provenance de ces robots, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils se dirigent vers l'une des usines Mann Co. et cela ne présage rien de bon. Nous comptons vous envoyer là-bas pour surveiller leur manigance et défendre les lieux en cas d'attaque.

-Eh miss ! J'm'attaquerai à tous les robots qu'tu veux si j'ai un p'tit bisous en prime ! la hélait Scout.

Comme récompense, on nous à mentionner que de l'argent était contenu dans le corps de ces machines. Il est à vous si vous défendez Mann Co. , ignorait miss Pauling.

-Heavy sera content de casser tous ces petits robots méchant ! fit le gros homme.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes d'accord ?

-Et bien… J'imagine qu'on a pas trop l'choix, donc oui, nous irons dès demain matin. Mais laissez nous nous r'poser cette nuit, répondit l'ingénieur encore épuisé.

-C'est inévitable. À demain alors, je vous attendrais avec votre convoi. Emportez vos affaires.

Puis elle partit, laissant les hommes dans un profond silence devant leur assiette. Seul Heavy mangeait goulument, inconscient de ce qui l'attendrait au front. Puis l'appétit revint et un à un les hommes se levait pour aller se coucher pour les uns, prendre une douche pour les autres. Il ne resta plus que l'ingénieur et l'incendiaire à table. Engineer avait remis ses lunettes mais les rides sur son front lui donnaient l'air d'être concentré. Pyro, invisible à ses yeux, attendait, le masque tourné vers lui. Enfin le Texan sortit de ses pensées et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul :

-Tu n'vas pas te coucher, petit ?

L'autre haussa les épaules puis il mima la poche de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci mit un moment à comprendre puis il tira l'ours en peluche.

-Il est toujours là.. oh ! Merde, son bras s'est déchiré ! Eh… hm ?

Le pyromane était debout devant lui, une main tendu. Machinalement il lui donna le petit ours et le regarda disparaitre dans le couloir. Ne sachant que faire il se chargea de la vaisselle qui s'était entassée. Une fois cela finit, il entra dans le couloir pour aller occuper la chambre de l'ingénieur décédé comme on le lui avait dit de faire. Mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la porte, un marmonnement l'interpella. Se tournant, il vit Pyro qui lui tendait son ours recousu et comme neuf.

-Oh ! Tu l'as réparé ! On n'voit rien, on croirait presque que c'est toi qui l'a…

Stupéfait, il leva la tête vers le pyromane qui tressaillit.

-C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

L'homme en combinaison ignifuge s'affola cherchant comment se tirer de là et… il s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
L'autre rit gentiment hochant la tête de droite à gauche :

-Sacré Pyro !

Puis il entra dans la chambre, posa la peluche sur la table de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit.

Le lendemain, chacun avait préparé ses affaires et comme prévus, la secrétaire et le convoi était prêt à les embarquer. On les emmena au beau milieu de nul-part. Leur base était une vieille maison peu entretenu avec plusieurs chambres non loin de l'usine Mann Co. formée de simples cabanes de bois. En piteux état elles aussi mais elles cachaient des souterrains de béton encore secrets pour les mercenaires.  
Ils s'installèrent dans la vieille baraque et s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait que quatre chambres. La secrétaire leur dit de se débrouiller et partit. Heavy demanda à être avec le médecin, sous prétexte qu'il était plus rassuré ainsi. L'Australien et l'Ecossais s'installèrent dans la même chambre et le gamin fit de même avec le militaire. Il Ne restait plus que Pyro qui évitait le regard de l'ingénieur, sa valise à ses pieds.

-S'tu veux, occuper le salon ne m'gêne pas !

-Mmh mfh mfh mfh ! répondit-il en secouant la tête.

L'autre répondit par un sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était très petite et sentait le renfermé. Deux lits simples séparés par une petite table de chevet. Aux pieds de chaque lit il y avait une malle et derrière la porte une penderie.

-Hum… J'investirais la cave pour entr'poser mes machines j'pense … Tu pourras poser ton matériel dans c'coin libre.

Pyro acquiesça et commença à déballer ses affaires et pendant que son voisin de lit fut partit explorer la cave, il cacha Balloonicorn, sa peluche rose sous ses draps et déposa sa hache dessus pour signifier que ce lit était à lui.

-Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. Sniper était déjà allé faire un tour sur le terrain et n'avait vu encore aucun signe des robots.

-J'pourrais profiter qu'il n'y ait personne pour faire un tour là-bas, histoire de r'pérer les emplacements appropriés pour mes tourelles, non ? Suggéra l'ingénieur.

-C'est une bonne idée ! s'enquit le soldat, ça nous fera gagner du temps, mais fait toi accompagner, on n'sait jamais !

-Tu n'viens pas ?

-Non, moi et le Demo on va analyser un peu ces robots avec les quelques infos de l'administrateur ! S'avancer sur nos stratégies…

-Oui, oui c'est bon je vois, Scout ?

-Oh j'ai d'jà fait un tour, y a rien à voir, c'est d'la merde c'est que des foutues baraques abandonnées !

-Quel enthousiasme !

Tête baissé, Pyro leva la main timidement. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Qu'est c'tu veux aller faire là-haut ?! interrogea l'homme au chapeau.

-Mmhmhf ! Mmgmgrrrh mgrmh mmppmf mpgmmmfpm… Mmgpfmfp mm ! mgpfmfm mgf…

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, aller va-t'en, j'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé !

Engineer eut un haussement de sourcil puis il emmena son compagnon dehors.  
Ils découvrirent un endroit potentiellement dangereux si on y mettait une bombe et l'incendiaire fit remarquer qu'il y avait des trous à certains endroits. Ils examinèrent chaque recoin, recensèrent chaque cachette utile, retinrent chaque post de tir.  
Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent sur le toit du bâtiment central. Il était midi passé.

-Eh bien ! Y a d'quoi faire, dis-moi !

-Mmmh ! acquiesça Pyro. Mmmhm mppggr mou !

-Oui, comme tu dis, ces gouffres peuvent être un piège à exploiter ! Hm on est pas encore allé du côté d'l'entrée d'mine !

Ils descendirent et firent la course dans la pente qui menait au trou béant dans la paroi protégée par de vieilles poutres. Pyro atteint les planches qui barricadaient l'entrée sombre le premier. Il lança un rire au perdant puis son attention fut appelée par un grincement dans la mine. Il se pencha entre deux lattes de bois pour satisfaire sa curiosité quand tout à coup, une poigne ferme sur son col le tira en arrière et le plaqua de face contre la palissade de sécurité. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'emporter ses bouteilles d'air qu'il avait habituellement dans le dos et pus sentir alors le corps de l'ingénieur le presser contre la paroi. Il s'affola, prêt à se débattre mais vit une ombre glisser sur le sol et un cliquetis mécanique. Quelque chose atterrit juste derrière eux et se mit à courir : un robot Scout. Ils étaient même six, apparemment en repérage eux aussi et ils passaient par au-dessus la mine.  
Pyro avait peur, il n'était pas armé et les autres étaient loin. Il frissonna à l'idée que ses choses ne se retournent et ne les voit. L'autre homme ne desserrait pas sa prise et l'incendiaire crut un moment qu'il voulait les enfoncer tous les deux dans le mur. Les bombes incendiaires alignées sur son torse lui faisaient mal et il laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Il sentit Engineer sursauter et relever la tête contre sa joue. Il venait de prendre conscience de cette situation plutôt ambiguë, de ce corps entre le mur et le sien, du souffle légèrement précipité dans le filtreur du masque à gaz, de la chaleur du pyromane… Ce dernier sentit bientôt quelque chose dans le bas de son dos. Une clef à molette ? Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu avec… Pyro frissonna et oublia totalement les robots qui parcourant le terrain qui pouvaient les repérer à tout moment. Il sentait le regard de l'ingénieur sur lui et la main gantée de jaune glissa inconsciemment vers la sienne. Sa jambe lui faisait mal et il changea d'appui, se frottant malencontreusement contre l'érection du mécano qui soupira :

-Aah… bouge pas Pyro, faut pas s'faire r'pérer…

Ça voix était d'une douceur ! Elle fit fondre le pauvre pyromane qui aurait tant aimé l'entendre encore, mais les robots étaient toujours là, quoiqu'un peu plus loin déjà. La main nu de l'ingénieur glissa sur le ventre de la combinaison ignifuge et remonta pour se caller entre le torse et les bombes incendiaires, redressant au passage le corps du démarreur de feu, troublé par cette caresse. Un « Chuuuuuuut » siffla tout près de son oreille et il frémit de nouveau en fermant les yeux. Il sentait toujours le bas ventre de son coéquipier contre lui et crut qu'il allait devenir fou, enlever son masque pour l'embrasser et lui demander d'être à lui. Mais les Scouts mécanique disparurent et l'ingénieur libéra Pyro, se retournant pour cacher honteusement l'érection dans sa salopette.

-Hem, i… Ils sont partis, rentrons prév'nir les autres !

Il avança mais n'entendit pas de pas le suivre. Il se tourna vers son compagnon de chambre il avait la tête baissé sur ses mains serrées contre sa poitrine. Engineer se mordit la lèvre inferieur :

-Je… hem… Je suis désolé de c'qu'il s'est passé, j'voulais pas… enfin… ça s'contrôle pas hein ? hm… tenta-t-il d'expliquer nerveusement.

L'autre détourna la tête.

-Naaaaah… Ecoutes, j'veux pas t'mettre mal à l'aise, j'veux…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Pyro avançait vers lui jusqu'à être au plus près. Il entendit un « mh » étouffé, il s'apprêtait surement à parler mais s'était tue. Finalement, il lui tapota l'épaule et il prit le chemin du retour, suivit de l'homme en salopette.

-Au fait… Tu peux m'appeler Dell, après tout, on dort dans la même chambre.

Il ne sut pas comment il l'avait deviné, mais lorsque Pyro tourna la tête vers lui, il avait l'air heureux.


	4. Somnambulisme

4_ Somnambulisme

Engineer expliqua au reste de l'équipe que les robots venaient d'au-dessus la mine à l'ouest et qu'ils avaient pris conscience du terrain mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué leur présence. Les hommes auraient de quoi les surprendre. Le militaire revit alors avec le poseur de bombe leur stratégie pour l'améliorer en fonction des dernières données.  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sniper avait appelé l'administrateur pour lui faire part de leur trouvaille. Elle envoya sur le champ sa secrétaire et une équipe qui s'occupa de poster des haut-parleurs et des caméras afin de surveiller le mouvement ennemi et de prévenir les mercenaires d'une éventuelle attaque. Car pour l'instant, personne ne savait quand ces fichus robots allaient attaquer.  
La jeune femme repartit en fin de journée, laissant derrière elle des mercenaires rassurés et prêts au combat. Ceux-ci considérèrent d'ailleurs cela comme une petite victoire sur l'ennemi et décidèrent de fêter ça.  
Pour cela, Demoman, Pyro et Engineer se mirent aux fourneaux lançant une plaisanterie de temps à autres, ne pensant plus à être BLU ou RED. Mais l'ingénieur, déconcentré par les pitreries de l'homme noir empoigna la queue de la casserole sans prendre de torchon et manqua de tout renverser sous la douleur. Il recula et secoua sa main devenue toute rouge. Pyro se précipita vers lui et l'amena jusqu'à l'évier ou il lui fit mettre sa brûlure sous l'eau fraiche. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et disparue à l'étage pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une pommade spéciale. Il enveloppa doucement la main de l'ingénieur dans un torchon pour la sécher, enleva le torchon et y déposa le remède. Il rangea la boite dans sa combinaison ignifuge avant de pousser son coéquipier et de s'occuper à sa place de la casserole. Pyro portait toujours des gants, il ne risquait pas de se brûler.

-Heu… Bien, merci, mon garçon ! bafouilla le mécano.

-Ce gars-là est toujours prévoyant là-dessus, même la nuit il a peur de se brûler dans son lit ! plaisanta Demoman.

-Mmhmh ! mhmpffd mnh !

La soirée se passa sans plus de blessure. Medic avait tout de même bandé la main du Texan par précaution. Ils mangèrent tous avec voracité et se couchèrent tôt.  
Engineer n'avait pas compris la blague de l'Ecossais, mais il réalisa lorsqu'il vit Pyro n'enlever que ses bottes, ses bretelles et sa ceinture pour se coucher. Il jugea bon de ne pas faire de remarque à ce sujet et se déshabilla. La manœuvre n'était pas facile étant donné l'étroitesse de la chambre, et les mouvements grotesques faisaient rire l'incendiaire. Les lits étaient tellement proches que si l'un des deux hommes tendait le bras il pouvait facilement toucher l'autre.

-Ah ! J'aimerai t'y voir tiens ! répliqua l'autre.

Enfin en débardeur et en caleçon, il se glissa sous ses draps, sa peluche posé sur la table de chevet et lança un « bonne nuit » avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer.

Mais il fut réveillé tard dans la nuit par un poids sur son bas ventre. Un baragouin étouffé lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il sursauta. Il aperçut une silhouette à cheval sur lui tête baissée. Il reconnut la voix du pyromane et alluma la lumière faible et orangeâtes que l'abat-jour tamisait.

-Pyro ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Pyro dormait encore. Il devait surement être somnambule et s'était installé là. L'ingénieur se redressa sur un coude et caressa le côté du masque à gaz de son autre main.

-Eh, Pyro, tu dors ? chuchota-t-il.

L'autre répondit par un faible marmonnement qui confirmait le fait qu'il était endormit. Engineer soupira, ne sachant que faire quand son regard s'attarda sur le tissu de la combinaison rouge tiré sur les cuisses et l'entrejambe. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure près de l'entrée de la mine et déglutie. Il regarda un moment le pyromane dont il était prisonnier et remarqua à quel point son détenteur était à sa merci, perdu dans un profond sommeil. Dell se surpris à sentir l'envie monter en lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pyro était juste un coéquipier, ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi n'avait été qu'un incident ! Il s'aperçut que ses propres mains se baladaient sur les jambes écartées de l'incendiaire endormi qui émit un petit « mmhfff » doux et aigu. L'ingénieur replia son genou, faisant basculer le corps dormant vers lui. Il glissa ses bras autour de lui, lui caressant le dos. Il descendit une main vers le postérieur de son coéquipier et s'arrêta. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais-moi ? » pensa-t-il. L'autre remonta lui aussi son genou, pressant doucement contre l'entrejambe du mécano qui retint un soupir.  
Alors Pyro gémit, releva légèrement la tête et sursauta. Il se redressa d'un coup s'appuyant malencontreusement sur l'érection de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci étouffa un cri en se redressant également, une main sur son entre-jambe. L'homme au masque bafouilla toute les excuses possible, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de toucher, ou plutôt d'écraser.

-Hmf ! RRhg… euuuh… C'est… C'est rien, Pyro, rien du tout… heu dis-moi, tu n'serais pas somnambule par hasard ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-J't'ai trouvé à cheval sur moi… je… heu…

Pyro parut terriblement gêné.

-Ah, t'en fais pas, ce… c'est rien… je… Pyro ? Ça va ?

Il avait la tête baissée, immobile. Puis d'un coup il s'approcha de Dell et tapota le bout de son masque et dit le plus distinctement possible :

-Kiss.

Le Texan prit un air stupéfait et l'autre répéta. Alors Engineer haussa un sourcil et sourit :

-Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire là, mon garçon ?

Le pyromane baissa la tête mais Dell la lui releva et embrassa le masque à gaz.

-Ça te va ? Ou bien…

Pyro n'eut pas le temps de réagir l'ingénieur éteignit la lumière, le serra contre lui et souleva le masque avec délicatesse. Le prisonnier voulut pousser un petit cri de surprise mais les lèvres de l'homme plus vieux se refermèrent sur les siennes et il ne put s'exprimer que par un « Mmmmh » de bonheur. Le mécano avait descendu sa main dans le bas du dos de son coéquipier pour l'obliger à se coller à lui, l'excitant un peu plus. Il lui enleva ses gants pour sentir les mains un peu plus fines s'accrocher à ses épaules. Puis le pyromane, parcourut d'un élan de plaisir, pris le visage de Dell entre ses mains et le fit basculer en arrière, l'allongeant sur le matelas. Ensuite il se remit à cheval, plus bas et baissa un peu le caleçon de son coéquipier BLU pour faire glisser ses doigts le long du sexe durci.

-Oh là, Pyro, t'es sûr de c'que tu… hooow…

Oui, il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il en était sûr depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il caressa le membre viril du bout des doigts puis referma sa main dessus en faisant un geste de va-et-vient. Ses doigts étaient habiles et son pouce venait de temps à autre caresser la tête du pénis. La lumière de la lune éclairait légèrement la chambre et Dell pouvait voir la main le masturber mais aussi la bosse qui se formait dans la combinaison ignifuge.

-T'arrête pas…

Il se redressa et fit glisser en bas la fermeture du pyromane. Puis il faufila ses doigts dans le sous-vêtement du RED et sa main chaude se referma sur l'érection naissante de l'incendiaire qui se cambra en arrière au contact. L'autre main de l'ingénieur approcha la tête à moitié démasqué vers la sienne pour l'embrasser de nouveau et pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Il sentit ses joues chaudes et l'air brusquement propulsé par son nez. Il en conclut qu'il était aussi excité que lui. Ils se masturbaient mutuellement dans un même mouvement. Pyro gémissait timidement par moment, encourageant Dell dans ses gestes connaisseurs.

-J'ai… tellement han… chaud… en bas, Dell, parvint à articuler le pyromane entre deux baisers.

-Héhéhé, moi aussi, lui répondit gaiement le mécano.

Bientôt, leur semence se mélangea, dégoulinant sur leurs doigts entourant encore le membre de l'autre. Engineer eut un sourire plutôt séducteur lorsqu'il vit Pyro se lécher les doigts mais celui-ci ne pouvait le voir, aveuglé par son masque. L'autre l'embrassa dans le côté droit du cou et le marqua d'un suçon. Puis il le rapprocha sur ses jambes, ses mains sur ses fesses.

-T'as du potentiel, petit ! plaisanta l'ingénieur.

-Il n'y a pas que toi dans ce domaine, Dell.

-Qui l'aurait cru ! Mais… gardons ça secret tu veux ?

-Seulement si je peux avoir un chocolat chaud.

-Avec de la chantilly ? se rappela le Texan.

-Non, je viens de l'avoir, rit l'autre.

Engineer se leva, remit son caleçon correctement et sortit de la chambre à l'aveuglette. Pendant ce temps Pyro se nettoya avec un mouchoir et referma sa combinaison. Il remit son masque et ses gants et vint s'installer dans son lit à lui, Balloonicorn sous le bras. L'ingénieur revint avec un petit chocolat chaud, puis il s'assit sur son matelas après que son coéquipier ait pris sa tasse.

-Donc, pas question d'en parler à qui qu'ce soit, d'accord ?

-Mwih.

-Et éviter de faire ça n'importe où et n'importe quand.

-Mwih.

-Et n'pas montrer qu'on est aussi… rapproché.

-Mmmh ma pfa ammhee ?

Dell caressa la tête de son compagnon et embrassa le bout de son masque :

-Dépêche-toi d'aller au lit au lieu d'poser des questions idiotes, mon grand.

Pyro s'exécuta il finit son chocolat et se couvrit de ses draps et couverture, épuisé par ses émotions. Le Texan mit plus de temps à se rendormir. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une grave bêtise mais d'un autre côté, il voulait Pyro. Mais, si jamais les autres prenaient conscience de cette relation ? Qu'adviendrait-il du petit pyromane ? Il le regarda un moment éclairé par les faibles rayons de lune. Il devinait sa silhouette resserrée autour de sa peluche pour le moins étrange. Il est vrai qu'on faisait difficilement le lien entre l'homme qui prenait plaisir à tuer et à brûler tout sur son passage et cette adorable peluche de licorne rose. D'un autre côté, Engineer avait déjà vu le pyromane se comporter comme un enfant ou faire preuve d'une grande timidité. Peut-être était-il schizophrène ?  
Il accorda une dernière caresse à son compagnon et s'enfuit sous ses draps.


	5. Après l'effort, le réconfort

5_ Après l'effort, le réconfort

Une voix usée par un micro tonna dans toute la maison. Il était temps d'affronter l'ennemi. Tous les mercenaires se précipitèrent sur le champ de bataille, il ne leurs restait que quelques minutes pour se positionner, déposer des bombes collantes et disposer tourelles et distributeur. La voix de l'administrateur leur annonça l'arrivée des robots et ceux qui étaient placés en hauteur purent voir arriver une bonne vingtaine de Scout de métal courir vers eux.  
Les cinq premiers sautèrent sur le terrain et furent brûler par Pyro caché dans leur dos. Les cinq prochains moururent dans les mêmes conditions.

-L'un d'eux porte une bombe ! cria le Sniper à l'ingénieur.

-Vraiment ? Han ! Ils comptent faire 'xploser Mann Co. ! Faut les emp'cher d'apporter la bombe derrière à tout prix !

-Bloody !

Le Russe parvint à arrêter les Scouts qui s'échappaient des flammes tandis que leur éclaireur ramassait l'argent laissé par les corps de métal.

-Une bombe ? s'étonna Heavy en voyant l'objet à terre.

Le soldat le rejoint, faisant des bonds prodigieux grâce à son bazooka, et l'informa :

-Heavy ! Empêche-les d'amener la bombe à la base ! Ils veulent tout faire exploser !

Puis il sauta rejoindre l'incendiaire qui avait quelques difficultés avec ses homologues de ferraille et lui fit part du même message après avoir fait sauté deux ennemis pour libérer le champ de son coéquipier. Puis il continua sa route vers Demoman en face.  
La vague de robots commençait à avancer de plus en plus et même si les mercenaires arrivaient à arrêter le porteur de bombe, celle-ci se retrouvait de plus en plus loin sur leur terrain.  
Bientôt, les armes lourdes arrivèrent. Demoman et Pyro se cachèrent en hauteur pour leur tirer dessus de loin et éviter les tirs des sulfateuses. Engineer avait réussi à reprogrammer sa tourelle afin qu'elle vise les robots et non plus les REDs mais la couleur de l'ennemi se rapprochait de celle des BLUs et il arrivait parfois que la tourelle s'en prenne à l'un d'eux. Heureusement, Medic était là pour réparer les dégâts et vociféré à l'adresse de l'ingénieur et de sa machine.  
Enfin le dernier robot tomba et la voix de l'administrateur mit fins aux cris de joie des mercenaires :

-Bravo messieurs, vous avez mis fin à cette première vague, préparez-vous à la prochaine, ils ont sorti un tank cette fois.

Tous se regardèrent l'air découragé.

-J'croyais qu'c'était fini, mec, vas-y ! ronchonna Scout.

-Combien de vague on va avoir comme ça ?! s'écria l'Ecossais.

-C'est fatiguant tous ces petits robots à casser, il y en a beaucoup, se plaignit le gros homme.

-Allons, allons, nous sommes des merc'naires, on vit pour l'combat ! On va pas laisser ces robots nous prend'e not' place ! encouragea le mécano.

-Arh ! Faudrait-il aussi que vous arrêtiez de tirer sur vos coéquipiers ! pesta l'Allemand.

-Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gonzesses et retournez à vos postes et que ça saute bande de larves congelées ! aboya Soldier.

La deuxième vague fut annoncée par un grincement inquiétant venant de la mine. Le pyromane et le poseur de bombes s'approchèrent de l'entrée et hurlèrent ensemble :

-TANK !

Tous se mobilisèrent il était hors de question que cette chose entre sur le terrain car elle aussi devait transporter une bombe. Mais une armée de Scout apparut dans la lunette du Sniper. Le soldat donna quelques ordres et deux groupes se forma : Pyro, Heavy, Soldier et Demoman s'occupait du Tank, pendant que les autres massacraient les robots coureurs. Dell pouvait facilement rejoindre la première équipe, sa tourelle savait amplement faire son travail seule, et du haut du toit il tirait sur la machine infernale avec son fusil à pompe. La deuxième vague se termina rapidement et avec succès.

Au fil des ruées, chacun avait acquis sa petite technique personnelle pour battre les robots sans trop se faire toucher. Même pour ce qui était des robots géants beaucoup plus résistant que les autres. À force de tuer ces ennemis peu communs, les mercenaires prenaient confiance en eux et ne désespéraient pas même devant le nombre incalculable d'hommes mécanique. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient moyens de les tuer efficacement, et puis, ils avaient leur petite récompense pour chaque robots tué après tout.  
Cependant, l'ingénieur était encore effrayé par ces Sentry Buster, de drôles de mines géantes dotées de jambes qui couraient jusqu'à sa tourelle pour exploser et emporter tout ce qu'il y avait autour avec elles. Bien souvent, les autres membres de l'équipe ne parvenaient pas à l'arrêter et le mécano devait se débrouiller seul et courir pour sauver sa vie. Ensuite, il devait reconstruire une tourelle en perdant un temps précieux pour ses camarades qui avaient besoin de son aide.  
Une nouvelle Sentry Buster fut annoncé. Alors Dell eut une idée. Il replia sa tourelle, la prit dans ses bras, et … attendit le démolisseur.

-Engineer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria le militaire en sautant, les yeux écarquillés.

En ré atterrissant, il se retourna vers son coéquipier et put le voir courir avec son matériel sur son épaule. La bombe sur patte explosa en soulevant un voile de poussière et de fumée noire, puis l'ingénieur revint sur ses pas et repositionna son bâtiment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Soldier en le rejoignant.

-J'ai r'marqué qu'la Sentry Buster ne bougeait p'us une fois son processus d'autodestruction déclenché. J'n'ai qu'a remballer ma belle et partir au moment où cette merde s'met à tourner ! P'us b'soin de reconstruire la tourelle, j'perds moins d'temps.

-Tu es un génie ! Au boulot ! cria l'homme au casque de fer en repartant.

Dell était fier de lui et se remit à son poste, vérifiant que Pyro allait bien. Celui-ci était caché dans un coin en compagnie du médecin il avait dût encaisser trop de balles et avait demandé de l'aide. Il n'y avait toujours eut aucune nouvelle du Respawn, et personne ne tenait à se risquer dans cette affaire. Savoir qu'ils ne reviendraient pas s'ils mourraient leur faisait peur à tous, mais comme disait Soldier, cela les obligeait à se battre plus férocement encore.  
Trois Sniper mécaniques débarquèrent, armés d'un arc et de flèches. Le premier fut tué sur le champ par son homologue de chair. Les deux autres avaient repéré le pyromane et son soigneur. Le blessé parvint à envoyer une fusée de détresse sur l'un d'eux et l'enflamma. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'achever. Cependant le bruit particulier de la fusée et sa lumière alertèrent l'ingénieur sur son perchoir qui braqua son fusil à pompe sur les assaillants. Une détonation et celui qui était en flamme explosa, déversant la monnaie. L'autre chercha le tireur et ne vit pas la batte qui lui décrocha la tête.

-Ouf ! C'tait moins une ! laissa échapper le Texan.

Les heures défilaient et le combat n'en finissait plus. Les mercenaires avaient du mal à croire l'annonceur lorsqu'elle assurait que c'était la dernière vague de la journée. La bombe était toute proche de leur base. Un Scout de métal arriva, prit la bombe et s'apprêta à sauter dans le trou dangereux mais il vola plus loin, propulser par la projection d'air du Pyro totalement essoufflé. Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu pour éviter l'explosion fatale. Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il continua de repousser l'ennemi autant qu'il le pouvait, éloignant les autres corps mécaniques de coups d'épaule ou de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de munition. Il prit sa masse, le briseur de ménage, et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la ferraille. Puis il s'effondra avec lui, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, pensant qu'un autre aurait pris la bombe et aurait sauté mais la voix dans les haut-parleurs hurla de bonheur :

-Vous avez gagnez ! Bravo, mercenaires ! Vous vous êtes bien battu !

Ses collègues avaient fait du bon travail. Ils étaient parvenus à arrêter la bombe et à exterminer le dernier robot. Il soupira de soulagement et sentit quelqu'un le soulever par les bras.

-Eh bien, petit ! C'tait une manœuvre risquée mais ça a marché ! le félicita Engineer.

Un rire épuisé sortit du masque.

La soirée fut festive. Chacun racontait ses meilleurs moments, son meilleur exploit, vantait les mérites de l'un, raillait les techniques de l'autre. Les panses étaient pleines comme les cœurs jamais encore ils n'avaient eu d'aussi belle victoire. On suggéra également au BLU de prendre l'uniforme RED pour ne plus être confondus avec l'ennemi. Soldier fut le seul à contester et dut donc se plier à cette idée.  
Puis le militaire finit par proposer un poker au Demoman et au Heavy. Sniper les rejoignit plus tard, après avoir contacté Miss Pauling pour lui commander des costumes RED. Le médecin préféra aller dormir, visiblement épuisé par les allers-retours entre chaque collègue blessé pendant la bataille.  
Scout partit s'entrainer dehors tandis que l'ingénieur descendit à la cave pour resserrer quelques boulons sur ses machines et il fut bientôt rejoint par l'incendiaire.

-Tien, Pyro, tu n'joues pas aux cartes, mon garçon ?

L'autre lui répondit négativement, les mains croisées dans le dos, l'air de regarder le travail de l'ingénieur éclairé par une vieille lampe à la lumière orangée. Le mécano releva la tête vers son partenaire et lui sourit en relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête nue.

-Qu'est-c'qui t'amène ?

Bien entendu, son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, c'était inutile, mais il s'approcha et regarda les plans sur le bureau que s'était improvisé le petit génie. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de plan pour ses tourelles, qu'il cherchait un moyen de les solidifier pour subir plus efficacement les vagues robotiques. Mais une main sur la sienne l'arrêta et il leva la tête vers le masque froid. Il chercha un moment le regard du pyromane à travers les verres sombres mais en vain. Et puis son regard changea. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et Pyro frémit, croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Dell parvint à le faire reculer jusqu'au au mur, lui barrant le passage de ses deux bras tendus contre la paroi, et là, il murmura à son oreille :

-Combien de fois j'ai pu te dominer au combat hm ?

-Mmmh… mpggmp ? fit timidement le démarreur de feu.

-J'y ai pris goût t'sais, mon garçon, j'aime te dominer.

Sur ces mots, il le fit se retourner et la grosse main gantée descendit la fermeture éclair de la combinaison rouge. Pyro avait enlevé la lanière où étaient accrochées ses bombes incendiaires avant de manger ce qui facilitait à présent la manœuvre de l'ingénieur. Puis le gant jaune vint le serrer contre lui à la taille pendant que l'autre main se glissait dans l'ouverture.  
Blottit contre le mécano, toujours face au mur, le pyromane sentit les doigts larges glisser sur son torse pour passer sous son débardeur blanc. Il retint sa respiration. La main du Texan était quelque peu rugueuse à cause des travaux manuels mais tellement chaude. Il la sentait se promener sur son ventre puis sur ses côtes.  
Dell aimait la peau de l'incendiaire, elle était inégale et plus molle par endroit mais si douce. Les anciennes brûlures lui donnait de nouvelles sensations au touché suivant leur ancienneté, le perdant parfois dans sa perception du corps. En effet, le nombril de l'incendiaire avait été endommagé par le feu, mais il s'aperçu avec satisfaction que ses mamelons étaient encore intacte. Il passa doucement son doigt dessus pour le taquiner. Pyro frissonnait et ne savait pas quoi faire à part respirer un peu plus fort, bien qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

-Mmmh… marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

-T'es une véritable curiosité, petit, j'n'ai jamais touché d'homme comme toi.

Il le serra plus fort et le jeune homme sentit l'érection se presser contre lui.

-Je t'veux à moi, rien qu'à moi, Pyro, dis-moi non et je t'laisserai partir.

Cette fois, le masque à gaz se tourna de côté comme pour voir son interlocuteur et l'ingénieur parvint à entendre un « je suis à toi » à travers le filtreur. Il eut un nouveau sourire de côté qui dévoila ses dents. Il avait l'air satisfait de cette réponse la fermeture de la combinaison ignifuge descendit plus bas et le haut tomba sur les jambes du pyromane. La main nue du Texan abaissa juste assez le caleçon du RED pour refermer ses doigts autour du pénis à présent libéré. Pyro poussa un petit soupir et fut renversé en avant par Engineer, les mains posées sur le mur pour se maintenir. Puis le gant jaune descendit le long de la colonne vertébral jusqu'à plonger lui aussi dans le sous vêtement pour caresser les fesses du jeune homme. Toujours en le masturbant, Dell demanda de nouveau avec une voix douce et grave :

-T'jours sûr de toi petit ?

L'autre hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas et l'homme plus vieux lui répondit par un rire étouffé. La main gantée disparue un moment dans l'une des poches de la salopette et Pyro put entendre un bouchon se deviser. Il n'osa pas bouger car de toute façon, la réponse à sa question arrivait le doigt qui le pénétra était froid et visqueux. Le pyromane se cambra et gémit. Puis les doigts sur son sexe reprirent leurs caresses. L'ingénieur se colla contre lui, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui pour créer un passage. Il se mit à embrasser la nuque de son partenaire, puis ses épaules.  
L'autre ne remarqua même pas que le doigt s'était retiré et que le mécano, qui maniait toujours sa verge avec efficacité et tendresse, s'était écarté de lui. Il s'en aperçu que lorsqu'il entendit le tintement des attaches de la salopette, puis le froissement de vêtements qu'on abaisse.  
Le Texan se mordilla la lèvre inferieur, soupira et taquina l'entrée du pyromane du bout de son sexe, maintenant le postérieur d'une main. Puis le membre viril se glissa lentement à l'intérieur dans la chaleur du corps du pyromane. Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il se sentit pénétré pour de bon par l'ingénieur.

-Tout doux, Pyro, t'en fais pas, j'y vais doucement, lui murmura-t-il pour le rassurer.

Il caressa les côtes et les hanches de son compagnon pour le relaxer de sa main libre pendant qu'il s'enfonçait progressivement en lui. Puis il recula et avança de nouveau son bassin, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le rectum brûlant, arrachant au passage un long gémissement à l'incendiaire. Dell répéta la manœuvre jusqu'à ce que son bas-ventre puisse toucher l'arrière-train brûlé. À présent il pouvait aller un peu plus vite et faire monter son plaisir. Il poussa plus loin son sexe à l'intérieur de Pyro avec des mouvements toujours un peu plus violents. Le jeune homme haletait et ne pouvait taire sa voix feutrée :

-Hanh !... HAN !... Mph !... hawn… Hanh ! Mmp !

Engineer, lui, prenait encore plus de plaisir en entendant les gémissements de son partenaire et faisait claquer son corps contre les fesses du pyromane avec un rire guttural.  
Pyro suivait le mouvement des coups et ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il jouissait et qu'il y avait un mur qui l'empêchait de tomber tête la première sur le sol en béton. Il savourait le touché si spécial de l'ingénieur et le sexe qui venait, partait et revenait en lui dans un mouvement un peu rude et viril. Il en avait des fourmis dans les doigts. Il aimait tellement entendre les grognements que poussait de temps en temps le Texan et sentir son souffle dans son dos moite. Enfin Dell se libéra, déversant son fluide chaud en Pyro qui frissonna, les jambes tremblantes. L'autre le sentit et entoura de ses gros bras le corps aux cicatrices pour le soutenir. Il écarta ses hanches du postérieur pour faire glisser son pénis à l'extérieur. Enfin il rit :

-J'n'ai pas été trop violent ?

-Monh.

-J'ai l'air d't'avoir épuisé on dirait, hm ?

Il eut un sourire vainqueur puis le démarreur de feu posa une main sur ses yeux et l'embrassa après avoir soulevé son masque. Engineer pressa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme et lui caressant la joue. Il fut heureux ensuite d'entendre de nouveau la voix du pyromane :

-Je n'étais jamais allé jusque-là et … on te croirait pas comme ça, tu caches bien ton jeu !

-HAHAHA ! Qu'est-c'tu veux dire par là ?

-Que t'es comme ta grosse tourelle, elle est imposante et puissante, marmonna Pyro.

-Hmmm… J'suis si r'doutable que ça ?

-Ouais ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Dell éclata de rire, réjoui par ces propos avantageux. Puis ils se rhabillèrent et l'ingénieur dut aider son partenaire à monter les escaliers et à se coucher. Il lui apporta comme la nuit dernière un chocolat chaud et l'embrassa sur la tête avant de se coucher à son tour et en guise de bonne nuit, il dit :

-T'es à moi, Pyro.


	6. La vengeance des Sentry Buster

6_ La vengeance des Sentry Buster

La dernière vague était plus dur que les autres une bonne dizaine de Spy avait été lâché sur le terrain et Pyro ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde mais lorsque le tank arriva, il fallut se regrouper. Soldier se prit un coup de couteau dans le bras en se retournant par hasard au bon moment alors qu'il cherchait ses munitions. Il put empoigner le robot déguisé et le jeter sous les chenilles du véhicule blindé. La ferraille craqua sous le poids important et l'ennemi mourut dans un cri sans sentiment.

-Allez les gars ! Ça fait quatre jours qu'ils nous collent au cul on va pas s'laisser faire ! encourageait le soldat.

-On est des bons, on est des bons, on est des bons ! fit Scout ramassant l'argent.

Enfin le tank explosa et les défenseurs profitèrent de la fumée pour se mettre à l'abri. Un Heavy géant accompagné de trois médecins à roue débarquaient devant la mine. Pyro appela son Medic et réussit à le convaincre de l'accompagner. Ils grimpèrent des escaliers de bois, se cachant de la vue de l'ennemi derrière les murs de quelques cabanes et arrivèrent sur le toit d'un des bâtiments Ouest. L'ennemi leur faisait dos. Aussitôt, l'Allemand compris ce que voulait faire le pyromane et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
Ils sautèrent du toit le lance-flamme en avant, et, par un grand geste, tous les Medic mécaniques brûlèren en un instantt. Le brûleur-arrière était redoutable pour attaquer l'ennemi dans le dos. Pyro s'en prit alors aussi vite que possible au géant de fer qui s'embrasa à son tour. Bien entendu, il se retourna pour lancer une rafale sur son assaillant mais le petit démarreur de feu avait lui aussi son soigneur. Celui-ci lança son Übercharge et Pyro avançait autant qu'il le pouvait sous les balles, forçant sur la détente de son arme comme pour brûler plus fort. Enfin la tête du Heavy métallique explosa. Sniper avait profité de son immobilité pour lui tirer en pleine tête. Il salua même ses deux compagnons de loin puis s'arrêta, regardant vers l'horizon.

-Ces trous du cul ont mis l'paquet c'te fois… grommela Engineer.

-Ouais, mon pote, mais on les laissera pas passer ! Crois-moi ! le conforta l'Australien.

Douze Soldier et neuf Demoman à épée arrivaient au loin. Pyro et Medic s'étaient cachés contre la palissade de sécurité, attendant que l'ennemi atterrisse pour le calciner par surprise.

-Bon sang ! Pyro ! Mais qu'est c' tu fous ? grogna Dell entre ses dents.

-Ils ont pas dû voir c'qui arrivait, j'vais changer de poste et essayer d'les couvrir !

L'homme au fusil sniper descendit de son perchoir pour une nouvelle cachette d'où il voyait parfaitement ses deux coéquipiers. L'ennemi arrivait au compte-goutte mais les deux mercenaires commençaient à s'épuiser malgré le medigun. De plus, le pyromane allait manquer de munition. Sniper parvint à tuer deux Demoman d'un coup et siffla ses camarades en leur faisant signe de revenir. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent à l'abri, derrière la palissade ou se cachait déjà l'ingénieur. Après avoir repris son souffle, le médecin partit retrouver le Heavy en difficulté. Pyro resta avec le mécano, tirant de loin ses fusées de détresse pour endommager les hommes de métal.

-Tu prends trop d'risques, mon garçon, fait gaffe à toi ! le sermonna le Texan.

-Mmmmh ! Mhmhmhmh !

-Et t'prends ça bien toi ?!

Le jeune incendiaire lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et leva le pouce. L'autre lui répondit par un sourire puis mis son partenaire à terre.

-SNIPER ! hurla-t-il.

En effet, cinq faisceaux lumineux les cherchaient. L'un d'eux se déplaça pour contourner la palissade.

-Merde, merde, merde ! Damned !

Engineer reprit son fusil à pompe et tenta de toucher l'adversaire mais il ne fit que peu de dégât. Pyro sortit à son tour de sa cachette, ajusta son tir et « Pzziouuuuuuuuww ». Le tireur d'élite brûlait. Les autres manquèrent l'homme en combinaison ignifuge qui s'était de nouveau accroupi. Le mécano réapparut dans le champ de vision ennemi et acheva l'incinéré en deux tirs. Mais il fut trop lent à se cacher, une balle lui transperça l'épaule.

-HAAAH !

-DEMM ! s'épouvanta Pyro

-Haarh… C'est rien !

Il s'accroupit auprès de son distributeur qui le soigna, au grand soulagement du démarreur de feu. Ce dernier le regarda un moment. Il était étrange de voir cet ingénieur porter la chemise rouge de son équipe mais finalement, elle lui allait bien. Et puis, ainsi, il ne risquait pas de le confondre avec ces fichus robots.

-J'sais qu' t'aimes m'admirer, mon garçon, mais on a du pain sur la planche ! Crames-en un autre !

Pyro acquiesça et chercha sa prochaine cible, mais un tir l'obligea à se retrancher derrière la palissade. Il tira au passage sur un Soldier géant qui passait sur le côté, trop occupé par l'homme aux bombes pour remarquer les deux autres. Il tira une nouvelle fois et le géant explosa, libérant les billets verts de ses entrailles. Puis l'incendiaire se remit à la recherche des snipers ennemis. Le leur avait déjà abattue deux d'entre eux mais il devait s'occuper à présent de soigneurs mécaniques qui roulaient derrière deux Pyro géants. Il parvint à en trouver un et tira pour l'enflammer. Il lui envoya une nouvelle fusée et l'ennemi tomba.

-Bien ! Au suivant ! Il en reste combien ? demanda l'ingénieur.

Des tirs venant d'un peu partout obligèrent le Pyro à se recroqueviller derrière la palissade. Quatre autres tireurs d'élite étaient arrivés sur le terrain. Engineer frotta le dos de son compagnon totalement dépassé par cette surabondance d'ennemis.

-Allons, r'prend toi, petit ! Ça va l'faire j'te dis ! tenta-t-il. Ne t'décourage pas ! Combat avec moi !

Il sortit son dompteur, une petite machine qui lui permettait de prendre contrôle de ses tourelles et de tirer plus loin. C'était radical contre les robots, encore fallait-il que le manipulateur ne se fasse pas toucher. Dell prenait un risque en faisant ça, mais il le fallait. Il ignora la main qui agrippait sa salopette et commença à faire feu. Trois des robots moururent de ses tirs et il put en voir un autre tomber, la tête explosée.  
D'un coup, tous les faisceaux lumineux bleus se réunirent sur le casque jaune. Pyro entreprit de faire tomber son coéquipier d'un coup de pied pour lui éviter le coup fatal. Deux balles avaient touché le casque sur le côté, mais rien de bien grave.

-Bon sang ! Pour un peu s'en était f'ni d'moi ! T'mas sauvé, héhéhé !

Il tourna son visage vers le pyromane pour le remercier d'un sourire et alors il la vit. Depuis tout ce temps, ils s'étaient concentrés sur les Sniper et avaient totalement oublié les Sentry Buster. L'une d'elle se tenait là, entre l'ingénieur et la tourelle. Il était trop tard, la tête de la bombe commençait déjà à tourner et Dell était incapable de se relever et de fuir en si peu de temps.  
Alors Pyro se positionna devant lui

-Je te protégerai, Dell, jusqu'à la mort.

Silence…

Le noir total…

Néant…

…

Enfin, un sifflement.

Une lumière pâle.

Une odeur âcre et un goût amer dans la bouche.

Dell rouvrit les yeux en battant des paupières. Il reprit peu à peu connaissance malgré un blast auriculaire qui l'étourdissait. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, histoire de se situer, et remarqua qu'il était toujours sur le toit, adossé contre le mur en bois d'une des deux tours du bâtiment. Il n'entendait absolument rien, impossible de savoir si le combat était finit ou non. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait plus Sniper après lui.  
Il toussa et voulu frotter son front de sa main droite, comme il le faisait habituellement mais… sa tête ne rencontra pas sa main.  
L'air benêt, il baissa les yeux sur son bras et mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus qu'un moignon sanglant au bout du bras.  
Il déglutit.  
Il ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il se sentit défaillir mais il se força à rester conscient, il le fallait. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve après tout !  
Il rouvrit ses yeux. Sa main avait belle et bien été emportée durant l'explosion. Il hurla. Il hurla de peur et de douleur serrant son bras contre son ventre. Il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire et retenait ses larmes.

-AAAaaaahhaaaaaah… Bon Dieu ! HMMMMh ! Faut qu'j'arrête… aaaaaaaaah… Allez mon vieux uuuheuheuuu… PUTAIN BOUGE-TOI !

Ses larmes l'aveuglaient et il avait du mal à détacher sa ceinture. Il s'énerva contre la boucle en geignant et parvint enfin à tirer la lanière de cuir de sa salopette. Il l'étendit sur sa jambe, se pencha pour poser son bras amputé en travers et reboucla la ceinture aussi serré que possible. Il n'y avait pas que Medic qui sache faire des garrots.  
Puis il écarta les bras, ferma les yeux et respira fort. Il essayait de se calmer et de ne plus penser à la douleur ainsi qu'à sa main manquante. Il renifla un bon coup et essuya ses larmes de son autre main.  
Alors il revit Pyro faisant face à la bombe. Offrant son corps en guise de bouclier devant lui bras écartés. Il revit ce masque relevé au-dessus de sa bouche et se remémora ses lèvres blessées qui lui marmonnaient…  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans un geste de panique.

-Pyro ?! Pyro, mon garçon, où es-tu ?! PYRO !

Il parvint à se lever, encore un peu sonné et balaya le toit du regard. Il aperçut les débris de ses bâtiments et ceux de la Sentry Buster mais pas de pyromane. Il se tourna pour regarder entre les tours et vit un corps allongé sur le côté non loin du bord. Il lui faisait dos mais il reconnut les bouteilles d'air grises et jaunes. L'ingénieur poussa un soupir de soulagement, tituba jusqu'au démarreur de feu et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

-Oh, petit, tu m'as fait une de ses pe…

Sa main trembla sur le bras du corps inerte.  
Il était criblé de débris métalliques et sa jambe droite comportait un angle supplémentaire. Les planches du toit buvaient le sang qui se déversait doucement de ses plaies. Alors le masque à gaz bougea, se tournant faiblement vers le mécano horrifié à la vue du sang qui dégoulinait du filtreur. Il n'entendait pas le sifflement difficile de sa respiration mais il voyait les côtes se soulever par à-coup.  
Cette fois Dell pleura pour de bon :

-Non, non, non, non, non ! Ce… C'pas possible, non ! Damned tu n'peux pas… Pas maintenant… J't'en prie…

Il tira le corps à demi conscient contre lui et s'adossa au mur le plus proche, assit dans le sang de son compagnon. Il câlina Pyro, déversant ses pleurs et ses plaintes. Il hurla sa tristesse, jura contre un destin si cruel, il s'égosilla jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassé.  
Les larmes tombaient sur le masque endommagé par l'explosion il n'y avait plus de verre.  
Les gouttes d'eau délicatement salées venaient couler sur les paupières closes. Engineer sentit un mouvement et tourna son attention vers les yeux de son compagnon. Il avait déjà vu l'œil aveugle à la peau torturée mais il n'avait encore jamais vu l'autre côté. Un rond de peau blanche au milieu de laquelle brillait faiblement un œil bleu clair entouré de paupières rosées. Le pyromane contempla une dernière fois le visage de son amant avant de refermer les yeux.

-NON, PYRO ! Non j't'en prie, bat-toi ! Je t'aime, t'entends ça ?! Je t'aime, j'veux qu'tu restes 'vec moi ! J'veux… J'veux pas… que… tu meurs…

Il ne put parler plus, ses sanglots avalaient ses mots. Il serra un peu plus son partenaire et pleura de plus belle, penché sur le corps entre ses bras. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul et perdu, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi brisé et malheureux.  
Soudain il perçut de faibles bruissements au loin.

-MEDIIIIIIIIIC ! MEEEEDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIC ! cria-t-il d'une voix déchirante.

Soldier arriva, suivit de Sniper et Medic. Ils le trouvèrent assis sur le sol rougit, pitoyable, serrant contre lui le corps sanguinolent du pyromane en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour que son bras guérisse totalement avec le médigun. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à son moignon. Ses collègues non plus d'ailleurs, surtout le Scout qui faisait une mine dégouté chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus.  
Cela faisait cinq jours que les robots n'avaient pas attaqués et l'équipe restait donc à la maison, chacun s'occupant comme il le pouvait. Les autres mercenaires n'osaient toujours pas parler à l'ingénieur ; le pauvre homme ne dormait pratiquement plus et ne mangeait pas plus que ça et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de lui proposer un remontant il le renvoyait sèchement. Il restait des heures assis sur une chaise dehors sous le haut-vent, Balloonicorn sur ses jambes, sans dire un seul mot, le regard perdu dans le vide. La nuit, il pleurait assis contre le mur de sa chambre comme lorsqu'il tenait encore Pyro dans ses bras. Il ne dormait qu'entre 14h et 16h à l'infirmerie. Ce laps de temps correspondait aux deux heures de visite quotidienne que Medic lui accordait auprès du Pyro. Engineer prenait alors un tabouret pour s'asseoir auprès du lit de son amant toujours inconscient et s'effondrait la tête sur le matelas. Le médecin le laissait faire car il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il dormait depuis la dernière bataille.  
Un soir cependant, Medic vint le trouver sur sa chaise dehors.

-Engineer ?

-Quoi…

-Arh… je suis désolé…Scheiße… fit le médecin en serrant les poings.

-Si c'est encore pour tes médocs, j'en veux pas…

-Non, non… soupira l'Allemand.

-Alors quoi ?! commença à s'énerver l'ingénieur.

-Pyro… est… il est mort…

Dell ferma les yeux.

-Je suis… Arh verzweifelt… je suis vraiment navré j'ai…

-Va-t'en…

-Engineer…

-VA T'EN J'TE DIS ! FAUT TE L'DIRE COMBIEN DE FOIS ?!

Medic s'empressa de rentrer à nouveau et une fois derrière la porte il soupira :

-Pauvre homme…

Dehors, le Texan balança sa chaise ainsi que sa clef à molette. Il donna de violents coups de poing dans la poutre du haut-vent jusqu'à la faire craquer, puis il empoigna la peluche et… il s'arrêta. Il regarda le petit ours dans sa poche, puis la licorne rose.  
Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se mit à geindre tout en serrant Balloonicorn aussi fort que possible :

-Pourquoi toi…

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres de la maison, puis il se détourna et pris le chemin du terrain. Il avait besoin de marcher, d'être seul, de respirer pleinement l'air nocturne sans être dérangé. Il ne voulait que la lune comme témoin de ses pleurs.  
L'homme anéanti marcha jusqu'au bâtiment ou avait explosé la Sentry Buster. Il n'osa pas aller sur le toit, ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Pyro… J'sais pas si j'arriverai à… à me battre sans toi, j'crois que… que j'ai… ai p'us envie d'me battre, sanglotait-il.

Il couvrit ses yeux de son unique main et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir quelques hoquets. Il resta longtemps ainsi, debout au milieu de la grande allée qui menait à la mine. Une fois calmé et épuisé, il reprit lentement le chemin du retour, épaules voutées, regard baissé.  
Mais lorsqu'il passa devant le bâtiment de la base il entendit un grincement. Il s'arrêta. Le bruit recommença mais il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Peut-être dans l'entrée de la fabrique ? Curieux, Dell ouvrit l'un des rideaux de fer, entra et s'arrêta, son poing en avant au cas où. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il put voir quelque chose se tenant recroquevillé au milieu de la pièce sombre. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un robot mais la chose poussa un nouveau son qui ressemblait d'avantage à un gémissement.

-Pyro ? souffla-t-il.

Le masque à gaz se redressa vers lui et le pyromane voulu se relever mais il retomba. Engineer réalisa ce qui se passait et il accourra, se laissant glisser à genoux pour serrer son Pyro dans ses bras. Celui-ci se recroquevilla pour être blottit contre son amant, encore tremblant de peur. Il marmonna quelques choses dans son masque en pleurant mais le mécano réussit à comprendre : « J'ai si peur tout seul dans le noir, suis-je perdu pour toujours ? Je n'existe plus ?! Je suis dans les Limbes ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu es une illusion c'est ça ?!».  
Il était encore affolé par son aventure dans le Respawn et sa réapparition solitaire. Alors comme à leur rencontre, Dell lui fit d'une voix douce :

-Chhhhhht, là, y a pas d'soucie, t'es p'us tout seul, on est tous les deux, tout vas bien, mon garçon, d'accord ? J't'entends, j'te vois, c'est promis, tu vie, parole de Texan !

Il lui caressa la tête en gardant ses yeux fermés pour savourer le moment et il soupira :

-Dieu soit loué !

-Mhu mplluumrrh ? fit la petite voix étouffée.

-Oui, mon garçon, je pleure parc'que j'suis heureux que tu sois rev'nu à la vie !

-Meeh fwih fifaaanh ?

-Oui, l'Respawn marche ! Oh Pyro, t'imagines même pas à quel point j'suis heureux !

-Vufkh ah mah morrh, veuh mee dih…

-Ouais, bah ne r'fait p'us jamais un coup pareil quand y'a p'us d'Respawn ! le gronda-t-il.

Un rire timide fut sa demande en pardon puis les mains gantées vinrent s'agripper à la chemise rouge. Comme il était heureux de sentir contre lui un cœur qui bat. Et ce sentiment était partagé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de l'équipe. Dell aida Pyro à se relever car il n'avait pas encore recouvré toutes ses forces et il le soutint jusqu'à la maison.  
Ils furent accueillit par des cris de joie et quelques larmes. Tous étaient heureux de voir leur Pyro de retour. Même Soldier qui lui offrit une accolade à laquelle se joignirent tous les coéquipiers.

Cette nuit-là, Pyro dormit dans le même lit que l'ingénieur, pelotonné contre lui. Il regarda longtemps son sourire qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais. Son sourire qui le faisait fondre, rire, rougir et frissonner. Son sourire qui l'avait rendu amoureux et hypnotisé depuis deux mois. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux dans toute sa carrière.

FIN


End file.
